


Tough Guy Dry Humping

by apostapal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fighting Kink, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Soldier Enhancement Program Era, Sparring, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostapal/pseuds/apostapal
Summary: Don't Look At My Boner When We're Fighting.Sparring session gets sexy.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	Tough Guy Dry Humping

It was just a little casual sparring. Just something to take the edge off; work some energy off so maybe the treatments would stop bothering them both and they could fucking sleep.

Jack preferred boxing but it wasn’t his turn to pick, so they end up doing hand-to-hand combat training--glorified wrestling. Gabriel always seemed to win, which was why Jack suspected he usually took that route. It was something about the strength in his legs, whole center of gravity different from Jack’s, that left him usually pinning the other man to the floor.

Not that Jack particularly minded…

Jack’s back hit the mat with a smack, wind knocked out of him and Gabriel sitting on his chest, knees pressed into his armpits. He coughed, trying to work air back into his lungs, and glared up at him. Gabriel just grinned down at him and ruffled a hand through his sweaty, mussed hair.

“Don’t be such a sore loser, Morrison,” he said, leaning forward on his knees and keeping Jack’s arms pinned. “If you didn’t leave any openings in the first place I wouldn’t be able to exploit them all the time.”

He was right, of course, but Jack couldn’t help but feel that Gabriel still cheated. In other ways. Ways like how they always ended up doing this in boxers and t-shirts and sometimes Jack couldn’t help but get a little distracted by the sight of his best-friend-slash-maybe-boyfriend-if-they-used-labels all rough and sweaty and barely dressed. And ways like how, even now, he did subtle things to shift Jack’s mind elsewhere and shift blood flow south. Things like squeezing his thighs against Jack’s sides and grabbing his chin, wiggling it a little before finally getting up and sticking a hand out to him.

Jack took it and let Gabriel pull him to his feet, rolling his shoulder when he was properly standing and letting out a little sigh.

“Got another round in you?” Gabriel asked. And he did. The dull ache in his muscles only seemed to further rouse him rather than bring him any closer to sleep. Jack nodded. “Alright, square up.”

They took form, traded a few aimless punches, and then Gabriel ducked in for a grapple like always. This time, though, Jack pushed into him rather than away. He put all of his weight into it, leaning into Gabriel, and knocked his knee into the other soldier’s leg and it was enough. Enough to send Gabriel to the mat, Jack toppling onto him, and leaving them briefly scrambling at each other before Jack was able to pin his arms down at the wrist. They stayed like that a moment, both panting with effort, and slowly the slightly compromising nature of their position dawned on Jack.

Somewhere in their topple he’d ended up between Gabriel’s legs, up on his knees with the other man’s thighs on either side of his hips. Part of him told him to pull away, let Gabriel up and avoid making his casual half mast end up at full attention. But the other, more petty part of him had to gloat about this.

“Pinned you,” he said, just barely above a whisper, and felt Gabriel push a little on his hands with his wrists. It gained him nothing, however, and the other man simply glared up at him.

“Lucky break,” Gabriel grumbled.

Jack found his eyes lingering on his mouth after he’d stopped talking. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know how soft they were by now. How good they felt against his, mouth open and tongue moving against his. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been in a situation much like this one with fewer clothes and more privacy and Gabriel biting his lip and closing his eyes instead of glowering at him. It wasn’t as if there wasn’t a reason he got a little hard every time they did this…

“You gonna let me up, Jackass?”

Jack knew he should. Knew it wasn’t exactly safe to be like this in the gym, when anyone could walk in. But the dumber, hornier side of his brain told him to do something else entirely. So he leaned down and mouthed at Gabriel’s jaw, hands shifting from his wrists to knot his fingers between Gabriel’s. He kissed his way up his jawline and then found his lips. For all his glaring, Gabriel didn’t even consider protesting. He kissed Jack back, open mouthed and panting against Jack’s lips, and Jack felt him squeeze at his fingers. A soft groan bubbled up in the back of Gabriel’s throat, muffled in their kiss, and if Jack’s dick hadn’t been at full attention already it certainly was then.

Making out was one thing--a thing they did as often as possible, in fact. But Jack’s next move was something else entirely. Before he could fully consider it, he slid his knees back until he was flush against Gabriel and rolled his hips, grinding down. Gabriel broke their kiss with a soft whine and he did it again, fabric between them dragging in a pleasing addition of friction. Gabriel wrapped his legs around his middle, thighs squeezing at him, and Jack rocked his hips in a slow, steady pace. That earned him a few more noises, the best of which passed off as a choked moan, and nuzzled his face against Gabriel’s throat.

He was so distracted, body reacting to the slow grind between them and the soft noises the two of them were making, that he didn’t even realize what was happening. One minute he had Gabriel pinned to the mat, body arched against his, and the next Gabriel had jerked him sideways with his legs, hands pushing against his in a full grapple. They rolled around on the mat for a moment, grunting with exertion and the sensation of Gabriel’s thighs still locked around his body, until Gabriel managed to yank one of Jack’s arms behind his back and shove him face-first into the mat, taking the other arm back in the process.

Jack didn’t have to look to know Gabriel was probably annoyed. No matter how positively he responded to it, the man simply didn’t see the appeal of public sex like Jack did.

“B-baby…” Jack ventured, moving his head to get his face out of the mat. “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t--”

“I wanted a way to relieve tension, not make more,” Gabriel grumbled, cutting him off. He leaned forward, pushing Jack’s wrists into his back and under his weight, and pressed his free hand between the mat and Jack’s thigh. “You never can just behave, can you?”

Jack swallowed hard, Gabriel’s breath on his neck, and felt his hand find his dick pressing against his boxers and squeeze, kneading at him until Jack whined and stuck his face back against the mat. Gabriel palmed him and shifted his weight back against his ass, encouraging Jack to rock forward against him. When he did it again, on his own, Gabriel kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled his nose into his hair.

“Filthy bastard,” he whispered while Jack bucked against his hand. “I could make you come like this, couldn’t I?”

Jack let out a weak laugh but ended up choking it off with a groan, rutting against Gabriel’s hands greedily. He could come just like that. Just with Gabriel on his ass and his hands behind his back and his dick rubbing against Gabriel’s hand.

Somewhere in the midst of realizing he didn’t want to give up that easy, the fight got back into him. And Jack Morrison, biting his lip to keep from letting his dick change his mind for him, managed to buck Gabriel off his back and grabbed at him. Tried to push him into the mat but there was still no hope. Gabriel ended up pinning him again, this time sitting on his lap with Jack’s body sprawled out on the practice mat, and Jack stared up at him both trying to catch his breath and having it stolen away by the wonder that is Gabriel Reyes.

“Pinned you,” he taunted, smirking down at Jack.

In a final fit of stubborn defiance, Jack bucked his hips and managed to knock Gabriel off to the side. But with that done all he could do was lay there a moment, panting roughly. Finally, he sat up and glanced over at the other man trying to figure out why he hadn’t simply pinned him again.

Gabriel had been knocked back on his ass, knees up and spread with his arms braced behind him. He sat there, chest heaving and sweaty, and Jack’s eyes wandered slowly from his flushed face, down his chest and stomach, and between his thighs. He only stole a brief glance before Gabriel smacked a hand on the floor between his legs and obscured his view.

“It’s rude to stare,” he hissed, though there wasn’t a bit of bite in it. Jack smirked at him. “You did this to me, asshole.”

“Want me to do more to you?”

Gabriel dug his fingers into the mat. He looked down at himself briefly and then back up at Jack with a subtle spark in his eyes.

“Get some, tough guy.”

“Yes sir.”

Jack dove for him and they grappled again but it was all arousal and no fight. Gabriel grabbed a handful of his hair and wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and they rolled around on the floor for a moment before Jack managed to get properly on top of him, pushing the other man into the floor with his hips and pulling a soft sigh out of him.

They kissed, hard, and Gabriel rolled his hips up against him. Jack growled and found Gabriel’s hands, linking their fingers and holding them to the mat below them. When they broke for air Jack immediately went for Gabriel’s neck, mouthing at it while the other man groaned in his ear.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Gabriel managed to grit out, squeezing Jack’s fingers between his own when he bit his shoulder. “F-fuck…”

“You love it.”

Jack punctuated his words with a rough thrust of his hips and Gabriel shoved his face against his shoulder to muffle a groan. Gabriel’s always been vocal; little groans and muffled moaning when they climbed into each other’s bunks in the dead of night. In a perfect world, Jack would be asking him to be louder. ‘Talk to me, baby,’ had nearly gotten them caught once when Gabriel responded by moaning his name at full volume, however, and he knew better to risk that sort of outburst somewhere more public.

Instead, he found himself pressing gentle kisses along Gabriel’s jawline as he rocked against him and softly shushing him. Gabriel whispered his name instead, bit his lip, and squeezed at his fingers again. It was almost worse--almost more intense than simply listening to him gasp his name loudly in his ear.

Jack slowed his pace, something easy and gentle compared to the rough beginnings, and Gabriel rolled his hips up to meet him in time. The sounds of soft panting and the quiet creak of their bodies against the mat filled the empty gym, broken up occasionally by a soft groan. Just something gradual, soft. Slow and steady.

Usually, they’d be looking for more. One of their hands between them, guiding them against each other more properly, toes dug into the mattress while they rutted against each other. Jack grabbing handfuls of Gabriel’s ass, rocking them against each other aggressively. In a hurry, always rushing.

But this was something different. In strange contrast to their conspicuous location they didn’t want to whisk right by the sensation.

Jack kissed Gabriel’s chest and neck, slowing his pace even further, and listened to the other man panting softly. Felt him roll his hips up against him greedily, trying to speed things again, and the sensation made Jack stifle a groan against his skin.

Out in the hallway, the sounds of footsteps filtered by and they both froze. Jack pressed his nose against Gabriel’s chest and held his breath, prayed to whoever could be listening that whoever was out there wasn’t interested in using the gym that evening. It was only once the footsteps moved off down the hall that either of them breathed again. They exchanged looks and laughed weakly, Jack leaning up to press his forehead to Gabriel’s.

“Pinned you,” Jack whispered, teasing, and Gabriel laughed softly and pulled his hands free to grab at his hair. “Does this mean I win?”

“No,” Gabriel replied, mumbling as he pressed kisses to Jack’s jawline. “Not when you cheated.”

“I didn’t cheat.”

“You didn’t make me come.”

Jack grabbed his ass suddenly and ground down against him, pulling a surprised gasp out of Gabriel. The hands in his hair tightened to nearly uncomfortable levels and Gabriel arched up against his body.

“I can do that…” Jack whispered, nosing at Gabriel’s neck just below his ear.

“They’re gonna hear,” Gabriel hissed back. Jack nipped at his ear lobe softly and he squeezed his thighs around his hips.

“Only if you aren’t quiet.”

Jack groaned, pressing his face against Gabriel’s shoulder, and listened to Gabriel struggle to muffle the soft whining in the back of his throat as they moved against each other. Still slow, still easy, but just a touch needier as Gabriel arched up off the mat to meet him and urged Jack on. Friction and heat and wet kisses as Jack’s lips found Gabriel’s. It didn’t take long before Gabriel’s thighs squeezed tighter around Jack’s hips and he arched up, letting out a choked little gasp. Jack put a hand over his mouth, doing his best to muffle the string of profanity and loud moan of his name that came with Gabriel’s climax, and quietly shushed him.

Gabriel’s body slacked against him, legs dropping and stayed spread on either side of Jack’s hips, and Jack kept his hand over the other man’s mouth while he kept rocking his hips. Gabriel let out a groan, largely muffled by Jack’s hand, and grabbed at his hair again. A few slow rolls against him and Jack felt his own orgasm wash over him, leaving him slumping down to lay against Gabriel’s chest as he panted through it. He slid his hand off of Gabriel’s mouth and cupped his cheek, pressing kisses against his other while Gabriel breathed roughly beneath him.

“Do I win now?” Jack asked, voice tinged with laughter.

Gabriel shot him a look and then, suddenly, Jack was on his back again with Gabriel on his chest. He blinked up at him, baffled and slightly winded, and squirmed under him.

“No,” Gabriel hummed, tapping his finger against Jack’s nose. “You don’t.”

Jack laughed again and reached up to caress Gabriel’s cheek fondly. The response from Gabriel was almost cat-like, nuzzling into the gesture. His faux glare melted into a smile.

“You wanna hit the showers?” he asked, cupping Gabriel’s cheek. The other man nodded and nuzzled into his palm before finally sliding to one side and off his chest. “You wanna mess around in the showers?”

Gabriel barked out a laugh and got to his feet awkwardly, making a face at the status of his boxers at the moment. “What is with you a public fucking, Morrison?” he asked. He stuck out a hand and pulled Jack up off the mat and to his feet.

“If we had a private shower I’d prefer it, but you gotta work with what you’ve got,” Jack replied casually.

He stood strangely, legs spread, and Gabriel snorted at him. Jack just stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed their discarded sweats off the floor next to the mat. He tossed Gabriel’s at his head and went about pulling his back on.

“Really could have planned that better,” he mumbled.

“You didn’t plan that at all,” Gabriel drawled back, sweatpants on and wandering toward the exit.

“So you think,” Jack called after him, jogging to catch up.

Gabriel cut his eyes at him. “You better not have,” he said, rolling his eyes when Jack beamed at him. “Because that’s definitely cheating.”

They got to the showers after a quick stop off to get a change of clothing and stripped before walking in. The place was empty, always a pleasant surprise, and they timed cutting the water on at the same time for the sake of the shared streams for their 3 minute allowance.

Jack waited until they’d both gotten soapy before starting up teasing again, moving in to squeeze at Gabriel’s shoulders soothingly. The other man grumbled but relaxed under his touch and they stood under the hot water for a moment with Jack rubbing his thumbs into Gabriel’s muscles and pressing his forehead to the base of his neck.

“I get to pick sparring again next time,” Gabriel said, half mumbled. “I won.”

Jack snorted. “I’ll win next time if we play the same game.”

Gabriel squirmed to get out of is grip and turned to face him. He closed in, pushing at Jack’s chest with two fingers, until Jack walked backwards into the shower wall behind him. Jack stared at him, confused, and glanced between his face and the fingers in the center of his chest before opening his mouth to speak. Gabriel silenced him with a sharp noise and shook his head.

“If you think you’ll win with the same trick next time,” he said, voice barely above a dangerous whisper. “You’re more full of yourself than I thought, Jack Morrison.”

“Gonna put me in my place?” Jack asked. He cocked a brow and Gabriel smirked at him.

“You better fucking believe it,” Gabriel replied. He leaned in, up on his toes to try and put some height over Jack where they were usually evenly matched. Jack shrank back against the wall to aid him, smiling nervously. “Next time your ass is mine, Jack.”

Jack widened his anxious grin. “You promise?” he asked.

Gabriel leaned in and grabbed his chin, hand on his chest flattening against Jack’s skin. “I swear,” he said.

He closed the distance between them and kissed him, Jack responding energetically and sliding back up the wall to eagerly meet him. When they parted he tried to duck in for another and Gabriel pushed away from him, shoving him playfully against the wall again before ducking back under the shower spray.

“Down boy.”

Jack just grinned and wiped his hair back off his forehead before stepping under the water after him.

“Yes sir.”


End file.
